L'homme du Colonel
by miss Argon
Summary: One shot. Après leur crache au Paraguay, Mac et Harm joue au chat et à la souris. Ayez pitié d'une premiière fic et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.


_**L'homme du Colonel **_

_**16h20 - Quelque part en forêt  
Amérique Latine – Paraguay**_

Décidément elle ne pourrait jamais monter dans un avion avec lui et espérer atterrir dans les formes! L'avion était en miettes et il n'était pas le seul, tous ses membres la faisaient souffrir; si elle s'en sortait, elle ne compterait plus les plaies et les bleus.

Ces esprits rassemblés, elle mis en oeuvre de s'extraire de la carlingue. Par bonheur, la prothèse que Webb lui avait fait porter avait empêché une ébarbure de tôle de lui transpercer l'abdomen, mais cela rendait tout de même son extraction assez pénible.

Une fois sortie de cette épave, elle retira son fardeau et le laissant tomber sur le sol elle pensa que Webb venait encore de lui sauver la vie, il lui devenait finalement indispensable. Elle se retourna vers l'avion songeant y voir Harm en train de s'en extirper, mais il semblait parfaitement immobile. Mac eu soudain un mauvais pressentiment, elle se précipita vers lui, escalada tant bien que mal ce qui restait du stinger. Harm était bel et bien inanimé, restait à savoir s'il vivait encore. Bien qu'elle craignit de connaître la réponse, elle essaya de saisir son poignet pour tâter son pouls. C'est à cet instant qu'Harm poussa un râle et ouvrit les yeux, faisant presque chuter Mac de surprise.

Se ressaisissant, elle constata que ses mains étaient pleines de sang, celui d'Harm. Il n'avait pas eu la même chance qu'elle, un bout de ferraille lui saignait le flanc.

« Mac, ça a l'air plus méchant que ça ne l'est! Ne vous inquiétez pas! »

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes à la vue de ce spectacle. Bien qu'il tenta de la réconforter, elle savait que c'était sérieux et qu'il fallait agir vite.

« Rabb! Rabb! », elle du le secouer car déjà il sombrait à nouveau, »Je vais vous sortir de là mais avant je vais retirer ce truc, ça risque d'être douloureux » lui dit-elle compatissante.

« Il n'y a pas que les marines qui savent serrer les dents, Colonel! Mais dépêchez-vous quand même! » lui rétorqua Harm, sur un ton badin mais la voix étranglée.

Elle agrippa le métal et tira d'un coup sec et rapide. La plaie était encore plus vilaine qu'elle ne lui avait paru au premier coup d'oeil, mais impossible de le soigner là-dedans!

« Allez Capitaine, un dernier petit effort et vous serez hors de danger.

Mac, que j'essaie de vous mentir OK, mais dois-je vous rappeler que c'est moi qui perd mon sang. Vous devriez me laisser là et vous occuper de vous!

Si vous comptiez me faire pitié Rabb c'est raté. Vous allez survivre!

Est-ce une requête, Mac?

Non, un ordre Capitaine et maintenant vous allez sortir de ce foutu zinc! »

La tâche, fût difficile mais elle pouvait maintenant le soigner. Elle attrapa la trousse de secours du stinger et écarta la chemise , inspecta la blessure, la nettoya aussi délicatement que possible, pas assez au goût d'Harm qui ne parvenait pas à retenir ses gémissements.

« Eh! Jamais entendu un marine geindre, matelot. » lui dit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère tout en pansant son ventre.

_-------------_  


_**18h30 - Quelque part en forêt  
Amérique Latine – Paraguay**_

La nuit tombait, il leur faudrait la passer ici et cela ne présageait rien de bon étant donné la faiblesse d'Harm. Oubliant ses propres blessures elle l'installa la tête sur ses genoux afin de le veiller. Comme part respect pour elle, il s'efforçait de souffrir en silence, du moins tant qu'il resta conscient.

Mac s'était assoupi lorsque la voix d'Harm la réveilla:

- « Sarah, Sarah! Criait-il tout en tremblant.

Il était brûlant de fièvre et grelottait, apparemment il avait perdu plus de sang qu'elle ne le pensait.

- Sarah, n'y allez pas! Sarah, pourquoi faut-il que vous me fuyiez toujours? continuait-il.

- Et vous pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous vous déclariez au mauvais moment Flyboy? murmura-t-elle en pensant que Webb aussi devait souffrir et qu'elle lui manquait sûrement.

- Sarah, je vous aime! » conclu-t-il dans son délire.

Celle là, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir et elle en était d'autant plus troublée. Elle, qui à peine un jour avant croyait avoir trouver en Webb un amoureux engagé et fiable (tout ce qu'Harm n'était pas), un homme qu'elle pourrait aimer, voilà qu'elle vibrait sous ces mots. Les frissons de son patient la tirèrent de sa rêverie. Elle se serra contre lui et le couvrit au mieux de son corps, bien qu'il fut à peine conscient Harm accueillit avec ravissement la chaleur et le poids de ce corps contre le sien. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit ainsi enlacés.

----------------  


_**6h45 - Quelque part en forêt  
Amérique Latine – Paraguay**_

Mac s'était levée d'un bond, un hélicoptère les avait survolés, elle en était certaine. Elle se mit à hurler et à gesticuler jusqu'au moment où elle remarqua Gallindez accompagné d'une dizaine de soldats. Dès qu'ils les eurent rejoint les hommes chargèrent Harm sur une civière et les sortirent de ce cauchemar.

----------------  


_**9h10 – Hôpital national  
Amérique Latine – Paraguay**_

Ils furent conduit à l'hôpital où les attendait Webb apparemment assez bien remis. Il prit Mac dans ses bras et la serra comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas un mirage.

- « Sarah, j'ai eu si peur pour vous!, puis remarquant le sang dont elle était couverte, Vous êtes blessée?! Demanda-t-il visiblement très inquiet.

Pas d'inquiétude Webb, ça va! Mais Rabb ne peut pas en dire autant. » dit-elle se tournant vers le brancard qu'on menait en urgence en salle de soin. Harm avait perdu conscience durant le voyage, peut-être vallait-il mieux la plaie commençait à s'infecter, éveillé il aurait souffert le martyre.

Les prévisions des médecins étaient pessimistes, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et bien que l'infection fut maîtrisée il demeurait dans un état critique. Gallindez, Webb et Mac ne pouvait qu'attendre impuissants et cela rendait Sarah complètement folle.

Non, elle ne lui céderait pas Webb était sa chance, hors de question qu'elle le laisse passer, mais bon elle avait tout de même ordonné à Harm de rester en vie. S'il l'aimait comme il le lui avait avoué, alors la moindre des choses était de survivre, qu'elle puisse le gifler et puis il lui devait des explications : qu'était-il venu faire au Paraguay? Elle avait peur de comprendre, ce qu'elle attendait de lui il l'avait fait! Il s'était engagé dans cette folie pour elle et qu' avait-il récolté en échange? Un baiser offert à Webb et un trou dans l'abdomen. S'il avait le culot de mourir maintenant elle irait jusqu'en enfer pour lui botter le train, ils avaient à parler.

Webb se glissa derrière elle et la serra contre son torse. Elle aimait cette sensation, il la réconfortait. Elle se retourna et ferma les yeux pour l'embrasser, mais c'est le visage d'Harm qui se dessinait sous ses paupières, elle s'en voulut presqu'aussitôt et le repoussa gentiment.

« Il a de la chance de vous avoir Sarah! » lança-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

Sarah rejoignit Gallindez

« Merci d'être venu à mon secours par deux fois sergent. Lui dit-elle reconnaissante.

Merci Colonel, mais la première expédition vous la devez au Capitaine, il a démissionné du JAG pour vous! »

Elle ne put retenir un sourire, ainsi il avait admis qu'il l'aimait. Cela lui faisait plaisir mais s'il survivait il devrait lui prouver sa persévérance.

---------------  


_**8h30 - JAG  
Amérique du nord– Etats-Unis**_

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le Paraguay et Harm sur la voie de la guérison était décidé à reprendre sa place au JAG. Il appréhendait un peu de se retrouver à nouveau dans ces couloirs, non pas qu'il craignit la réaction de l'amiral, il s'y était préparé, mais plutôt parce qu'il n'avait pas vu Mac depuis son retour. Il l'avait vue heureuse avec Webb et avait préféré ne pas s'imposer et puis si elle ne l'avait pas recontacté peut-être s'était-il passé quelque chose dont il avait à se faire pardonner durant cette aventure (souffrant d'une légère amnésie post-traumatique il était incapable de se remémorer quoi que ce soit).

Par chance il atteint le bureau de l'amiral sans la croiser, sûrement plaidait-elle déjà. Tiner l'introduisit dans le bureau de l'amiral qui à sa grande surprise était fort cordial.

« Prenez un siège Capitaine! Lui recommanda-t-il souriant

Pas en ce moment Amiral, c'est justement l'objet de ma visite. Répondit-il

Si Capitaine, le Secrétaire d'Etat a refusé votre démission. Il était impossible qu'un simple civil soit venu à bout d'une faction terroriste! Bon trêve de bavardage, je vous veux sur le pied de guerre demain matin! Et en tenue! Rompez!

Harm se redressa, salua esquissant un rictus de douleur apparemment seul souvenir de ce qui était advenu ces dernières semaines.

Capitaine!

Harm qui se dirigeait déjà vers la porte se retourna.

Bienvenue au bercail! »

-------------  


_**8h00 le lendemain - JAG  
Amérique du nord– Etats-Unis**_

Mac avait les bras chargés de dossiers sur lesquels elle avait travaillé la veille. Elle tentait de fermer sa portière sans en perdre un seul, lorsqu'un cabriolet rouge déboula en trombe. Harm était de retour, elle esquissa un léger sourire.

« Bonjour Capitaine!

Colonel. » La salua Harm un peu gêné.

Comment se comporter, leur relation était déjà si compliqué d'ordinaire mais avec Webb et le Paraguay dont il avait presque tout oublié, la situation tournait au casse tête. Mac ressentit son malaise et ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer, ne lui avait-il pas prouvé ses sentiments quelques temps auparavant ? Ils rejoignirent le JAG sans dire un mot, cette froideur accrut leur malaise respectif.

Les jours se succédèrent avec la même tension. Il aurait aimé l'approcher, lui dire combien elle comptait, qu'il se réjouissait de son bonheur même si c'était avec Webb mais chaque fois elle lui jetait un regard désapprobateur. Sans l'intervention d'Harriète la situation aurait pu se dégrader davantage. Cette dernière les convia à une petite fête en l'honneur de l'heureux événement à venir.

-------------  


_**20h00 -Maison des Roberts  
Amérique du nord – Etats-Unis**_

La soirée s'annonçait radieuse : un ciel dégagé, une douce odeur de Jasmin dans l'air et l'ensemble de ses amis. Sarah pressa le pas, il lui tardait d'offrir à Harriète le cadeau qu'elle avait cherché tout le week-end avec Chloé. Lorsqu'elle arriva en vue de la porte d'entrée, elle reconnut la silhouette d'Harm sur le seuil. A mesure qu'elle avançait, elle devinait l'angoisse sur son visage. Harm n'osait pas entrer de peur d'être confronté au couple Sarah Webb, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt.

- « Eh bien Flyboy, vous n'entrez pas ? »

Instantanément il reconnut cette voix et un frisson lui parcourut le dos, il se retourna pour les saluer et fut surpris de ne trouver que Sarah visiblement plus détendue qu'elle ne l'avait été ces derniers jours. La question lui brûlait les lèvres mais il se retint respectueusement de la lui poser.

« Je vous attendais! » Lui dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie

Elle pénétra dans la maison, il lui emboîta le pas. Bud les accueillit et les escorta dans le patio afin qu'ils y retrouvent les autres invités.

La soirée avançait, Sarah qui avait dansé avec Sturgis et l'amiral, n'avait pu s'empêcher de constater qu'Harm demeurait en retrait, presque éteint.

« Harm vous dansez? »

Il ne faudrait pas le lui demander deux fois, il l'agrippa par la taille et la pressa contre lui. Il y avait comme un air de déjà vu : cette chaleur, cette pression contre lui, tout lui semblait si familier. Peu à peu les souvenirs du Paraguay lui revenait : sa blessure, Sarah le réchauffant et surtout son aveu. Voilà donc ce qu'il devait se faire pardonner, elle aimait Webb et sa déclaration bien qu'inconsciente l'avait incommodée.

« Sarah je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas interférer dans votre relation avec Clayton. » Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. Sarah resta interdite un court instant, c'était donc cela : Harm pensait qu'elle entretenait une relation avec Webb. Eh bien elle saisirait l'occasion, s'il la voulait il devrait se battre, fusse-t-il contre un fantôme.

« Excuses acceptées Flyboy! » Répliqua-t-elle enfin, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

Il commençait à se faire tard et la soirée semblait toucher à sa fin, Harm en profita pour tirer sa révérence.

---------------  


_**03h27 – Appartement de Rabb  
Amérique du nord– Etats-Unis**_

Harm ne dormait pas, depuis son retour du Paraguay il éprouvait des difficultés à dormir, sa blessure le torturait souvent au beau milieu de la nuit, mais ce soir c'était le souvenir de Mac qui le hantait. Il avait trop attendu et peut-être l'avait-il perdue, elle semblait très attachée à Webb et lui paraissait tout aussi épris. Aujourd'hui encore Sarah avait reçu une marque d'affection : tôt dans la matinée on lui avait fait parvenir une jolie écharpe de laine; lorsqu'Harm l'avait complimentée elle lui avait rétorqué que c'était un cadeau d'un être cher. Bien qu'elle eu la gentillesse de se montrer discrète quant à ses amours, elles le torturaient.

-----------  


_**8h00 - JAG  
Amérique du nord– Etats-Unis**_

Harm paraissait de plus en plus fatigué même harassé, cela n'échappa pas à Harriète.

- « Capitaine, lui dit-elle sur le pas de la porte, je ne vous dérange pas?

Il leva distraitement le nez de ses dossiers et reconnaissant Harriète, il se leva pour lui offrir un siège.

Un problème Harriète?

Eh bien, c'est plutôt à vous que je souhaitait poser la question Capitaine.

Un peu de fatigue, ne vous en faites pas, surtout dans votre état. Bud m'en voudrait! Conclut-il un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Permettez moi d'insister Capitaine, vous semblez plus las que fatigué. Y-aurait-il un rapport avec le Colonel?

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça Lieutenant? Lui dit-il tout en continuant de donner le change.

Voilà deux mois vous avez quitté le JAG pour vous porter à son secours. Sans vouloir être indiscrète, vous lui en avez parlé depuis?

Je crois qu'en ce moment elle a autre chose en tête que mes états d'âme, mais c'est gentil de vous en soucier!

Sauf votre respect Capitaine, je doute que Jingo suffise à remplir les pensées du Colonel!

S'il n'y parvient pas comptez sur Webb! Rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac

Webb!? Mais monsieur, il est en mission en Irak depuis plus d'un mois! »

La peste, pensa-t-il, la charmante peste. A dire vrai il l'avait bien mérité, mais il lui rendrait tout de même la monnaie de sa pièce. Charmante, oui charmante c'est le mot juste. Tout aussi distraitement qu'il les avait quittés, il retourna à ses dossiers.

-----------  


_**2h50 – Appartement de Sarah  
Amérique du nord– Etats-Unis**_

Qui pouvait bien sonner à cette heure, encore heureux qu'elle ne dormit pas. Elle se dirigea vers la porte en nouant son peignoir. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise, en voyant Harm sur le pas de la porte.

- « Harm, quelque chose ne va pas?!

Non, enfin si je voulais vous parler Sarah.

Elle l'invita à entrer et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, il préféra rester debout.

Je vous écoute Flyboy.

Sarah, je suis venu vous dire au revoir ou plutôt adieu. D'ici quelques jours l'amiral m'informera de ma nouvelle affectation, je ne voulais pas que vous l'appreniez de quelqu'un d'autre.

Harm... balbutia-t-elle, comment?... enfin pourquoi?... C'est si... soudain!

Sarah nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il en est. J'ai des sentiments pour vous. Jusqu'ici mon indécision vous a fait souffrir, maintenant que vous avez Webb je crois que je dois m'effacer!

Harm...

Sarah, laissez-moi finir je vous en prie. Je vous aime et c'est pour cela que je ne m'imposerais pas. Mais si près de vous comment ne pas souffrir? Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je disparaissais, on ne perd pas comme ça un Capitaine de fréguate! Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Harm, enfin écoutez-moi!

Sarah, nous auront tout le temps de nous dire adieu! Bonne nuit!

Il ouvrit la porte, elle pleurait déjà. Puis passant le pas de la porte il murmura assez distinctement:

Je vous aime Sarah, même au bout du monde je vous aimerais, je saurais être patient. »

Il referma la porte avec un sourire triomphant. Elle était à lui!

------------  


_**8h00 - JAG  
Amérique du nord– Etats-Unis**_

Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui avoue. Il pouvait encore revenir en arrière, il suffisait qu'il sache. Elle alla dans son bureau, il semblait concentré, sûrement une affaire importante dernier cadeau de l'amiral. Non, elle ne le dérangerait pas maintenant et puis c'était si impersonnel. Elle s'apprêtait à partir, quand Harm qui l'avait remarquée depuis longtemps l'interpella.

- « Mac, un ennui?

Non, je voulais... enfin je voulais vous parler mais ça peut attendre.

Ne tardez pas, je ne serais bientôt plus là! Nargua-t-il

Justement, peut-être pourrions nous dîner ensemble ce soir, histoire de se dire au revoir. Elle insista sur les mots au revoir comme pour préciser qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'un adieu.

Bien, je préviens les autres.

En fait, je pensais à un dîner en tête à tête.

Chez moi, je vous ferait la cuisine.

Non! S'empressa-t-elle de répondre un vieux souvenir de pain de viande au fond de la bouche, Laissez moi ce plaisir Harm! Alors disons 7h00 chez moi ce soir!

A vos ordres Colonel! » Répondit-il aussi souriant que possible.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle lui parle, vraiment!

------------  


_**19h00 – Appartement de Mac  
Amérique du nord – Etats-Unis**_

Elle avait passé une heure en cuisine et autant de temps dans sa salle de bain, tout était parfait. La sonnette retentit, elle se précipita, prit un instant pour se recoiffer et ouvrit la porte : Harm se tenait dans l'entrée, superbe!

« Entrez, je vous en prie. Dit-elle tentant de reprendre contenance.

Sarah, vous êtes radieuse, est-ce pour moi? Ironisa-t-il.

Elle acquiesça d'un léger sourire. De toute façon ça n'était plus le moment de feindre, il fallait le retenir coûte que coûte.

Harm, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose. En fait, il n'y a eu guère plus qu'un baiser avec Webb, c'était finit avant même d'avoir commencé.

Mais Sarah, vous m'avez menti! Dit-il faussement offusqué.

Harm, je ne voulais pas vous blesser!

Et moi qui pensait que vous passiez tout vos week-end à Bagdad ces dernières semaines ! Lui dit-il, riant presque.

Vous... Vous vous êtes moqué de moi! Goujat!

Oui, mais un adorable goujat ». Dit-il en posant sa paume contre sa joue.

Il fit lentement glisser sa main, jusque sur sa nuque. D'un petit geste sec il fit basculer la tête de Sarah légèrement sur l'arrière et l'embrassa d'abord tendrement puis fougueusement. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec toute la tendresse qui était la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment goûtant les baisers et la chaleur de l'autre, un moment de répit, la sérénité au milieu du chaos. Harm la pressa doucement contre son torse et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, qu'il couvrit de baisers, arrivé à son oreille il chuchota :

« A vous les rènes marine, ordonnez j'obéirais! »

Elle prit délicatement sa main et le conduisit vers la chambre. Cette nuit il ne dormirait pas, mais ce n'était pas qu'un souvenir qui le garderait éveillé.

Leur étreinte dura jusque tard dans la nuit.

-------------  


_**11h00 – Appartement de Mac  
Amérique du nord– Etats-Unis**_

Il la regardait dormir blottie contre lui, comme elle était belle dans la pénombre. Seul un fin rayon de lumière courait sur son corps soulignant la moindre de ses respirations. Il aurait pu passer l'éternité à la contempler. Elle s'éveilla petit à petit, se pressant d'abord un peu plus fort contre lui, puis poussant un petit gémissement de plaisir, finalement elle s'écarta de nouveau et s'étira tel un chat. Il savourait chaque instant de ce spectacle. Elle s'assit contre la tête de lit et l'observa à son tour. Au bout de quelques minutes il l'attrapa par les hanches, la couvrit de baiser et de caresses. Finalement ils ne se lèveraient pas tout de suite. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée au lit entre sieste et caresses. Ce n'est que vers l'heure du dîner qu'ils se levèrent pour prendre une douche et se restaurer. Rien ne comptait sinon l'instant, lundi il faudrait se cacher, pour le moment ils étaient libres.

------------  


**_7h10 – Appartement de Mac  
Amérique du nord– Etats-Unis_**

Le lundi était arrivé plus tôt qu'ils ne le souhaitaient. Harm contemplait Sarah encore quelques instants. Ils en étaient convenus la veille, ils garderaient leur histoire secrète le temps de se découvrir.

Mac vint se glisser derrière Harm et lui mordilla délicatement le lobe, elle serra ses bras sur son torse afin de le garder encore un peu. Puis elle lui glissa :

« Harm, il est temps de partir, mon amour.

Embrasse-moi encore, j'ai besoin d'un peu de courage, supplia-t-il comme un enfant à l'aube de la rentrée.

Viens le chercher! » Dit-elle en signe de défit tout en se pressant à la porte.

Harm la rattrapa en un clin d'oeil. Ils sortirent de l'immeuble, s'embrassant une dernière fois puis ils se mirent en route pour le JAG, chacun dans sa voiture pour ne rien laisser paraître.

-----------  


**_4h00 – USS Washington  
Atlantique nord_**

Le chien jaune venait d'autoriser le décollage d'une escadrille, déjà des dizaines de fourmis multicolores venaient remettre la piste en état. Mac les observait accoudée à la rambarde. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui attirait tellement Harm, mais ce spectacle le lui rappelait et depuis un mois et demi qu'elle était sur le Washington elle y assistait à chaque occasion.

Une légère brise soufflait, Sarah rentra à l'intérieur et prit la direction du mess. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, la plupart des hommes la regardèrent avec envie, c'était une très belle femme et si elle l'avait voulu elle aurait eu un certain succès. Elle traversa la salle, se servit un café qu'elle but distraitement sans se soucier des regards qu'on lui jetait, seul Harm occupait ses pensées : il lui manquait de plus en plus. Soudain elle sortit de sa torpeur, on la demandait sur la passerelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard:

« Permission de monter sur la passerelle, Amiral?

Permission accordée Colonel. L'ennemi, enfin les Italiens, nous ont ordonné de quitter leur espace aérien. Ils menacent nos avions avec des batteries au sol, mais la cible est en vue. Quel sont les conditions d'engagement de l'exercice?

Amiral, d'après les données dont je dispose les Italiens sont des hostiles, pas des ennemis, tant qu'ils n'auront pas engagé, nos hommes devront adopter un profil bas. Cependant, dès lors qu'il auront ouvert le feu, les Italiens seront considérés comme des ennemis et toutes actions contre les cibles militaires pourront être menées.

Merci Colonel! Rompez! »

Sarah salua et quitta la passerelle, dans quelques heures on la rappellerait sûrement, c'était le ballet incessant qu'elle menait depuis le début de la mission. D'ordinaire, cela ne la dérangeait pas, mais aujourd'hui il lui semblait que le porte avion tanguait plus qu'a l'accoutumé et les va et vient que lui imposait l'amiral Fishburne lui soulevait le coeur.

C'était la cinquième fois ce matin qu'elle gagnait la passerelle, non que l'amiral eu vraiment besoin d'elle : il connaissait les règles aussi bien qu'elle, mais le règlement l'exigeait. Alors qu'elle atteignait la table des opérations, il lui parut que le navire avait du gîte, la nausée lui monta et la pièce fut rapidement assombrie. Elle faisait un malaise.

« Conduisez-la immédiatement à l'infirmerie! Ordonna-t-il, puis se retournant vers son second, J'espère que le chef n'a pas remis ça avec sa surprise! »

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla Sarah était allongé dans un lit, un médecin penché sur elle.

- « Colonel, apparemment vous allez mieux!, puis il agrippa un dossier, Avez-vous mangé quelque chose de particulier ces derniers jours? Suivez-vous un traitement? Est-ce votre premier malaise à bord d'un bateau?

Il avait posé toutes ces questions d'une traite. Mac se redressa et répondit :

Non, non et oui! Un peu de surmenage je pense. Dit-elle tout en se relevant, elle ne put achever son geste prise d'un étourdissement.

Restez assise Colonel! Votre tension est encore un peu faible, je crains de devoir vous faire subir quelques examens pour s'assurer que tout est sous contrôle. »

------------  


_**17h20 – USS Washington – Bureau de l'amirale Fishburne  
Atlantique nord**_

« Entrez Colonel!

Sarah fut surprise de constater que le médecin chef était également présent.

Un problème Amiral? Demanda-t-elle toujours sous le coup de la surprise.

En effet, le Capitaine Felkin vient de m'apprendre que vous étiez enceinte! Lança-t-il cinglant.

Sarah dû s'asseoir, la nouvelle la bouleversait. Ainsi Harm et elle allaient-ils avoir un enfant. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs dizaines de secondes qu'elle réalisa la situation. Si l'amiral l'avait convoquée, c'est qu'il soupçonnait que la conception avait eu lieu à bord. Comment lui en vouloir, pas un des hommes de l'équipage n'aurait résisté au charme de Mac.

Avez-vous une explication? » Insista Fishburne

Oui, elle en avait une. Harm et elle avaient passé un week-end plus que torride avant qu'elle ne prenne la mer. Une façon de lui souhaiter bon voyage. Comment se justifier? Et après tout elle n'était pas coupable! Elle comprenait ce qu'avait du ressentir le Lieutenant Singer. Comme Harm lui manquait en cet instant.

--------------  


**_9h15– JAG – Bureau de l'amirale Chegwidden_**  
_**Amérique du nord– Etats-Unis**_

En entrant dans le bureau de l'amiral, Harm croisa Sturgis qui sortait visiblement gêné. Il remarqua le même air froissé sur le visage de l'amiral. Voyant l'inquiétude se dessiner dans les yeux de Rabb, l'amiral prit la parole.

- « Faites vos bagages Capitaine! Vous remplacez Mac sur l'USS Washington. Un avion vous attendra dans 2 heures, Sturgis et vous.

Sarah a des ennuis? Il l'avait appelée par son prénom sans même s'en rendre compte.

Rien qui ne puisse rapidement s'éclaircir. Je préfère qu'elle vous en parle elle-même. »

L'amiral connaissait l'ambiguïté de leur rapport, il lui semblait qu'elle était plus a même de lui expliquer la situation.

-----------  


_**13h00 – USS Washington  
Atlantique nord**_

Sturgis n'avait pipé mot de tout le voyage, il semblait à Harm que personne ne voulait lui annoncer la nouvelle. Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Rabb apprit que Sarah avait été consignée dans ses quartiers. Prétextant un entretien afin de reprendre en main les opérations, il avait obtenu de l'amiral Fishburne une entrevue avec elle.

On frappait à la porte.

« Mac, ouvrez!

Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Elle ouvrit précipitamment la porte et la referma tout aussi vivement une fois Harm glissé à l'intérieur.

Harm! Lui dit-elle souriante, se jetant dans ses bras.

Te voilà bien joyeuse pour un officier consigné! S'étonna-t-il.

Puisqu'on m'accuse de conduite inconvenante, autant en profiter!

Il la regardait de plus en plus surpris. Elle desserra son étreinte et l'observa l'air malicieux. Puis posant les mains sur ses propres hanches et regardant son uniforme :

Il va falloir que je le fasse élargir! Revenant sur Harm, Tu crois qu'Harriète pourrait me donner l'adresse de son tailleur?

Harm demeurait éberlué.

Et bien PAPA, on est long à la comprenette!

Papa... cette fois-ci c'est lui qui perdait ses mots, Sarah, tu..., je... nous... un bébé... je t'aime!

Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa.

On frappait de nouveau à la porte.

Colonel, c'est Sturgis! Puis-je entrer?

Ils se séparèrent, Harm ouvrit un dossier que Sarah remis aussitôt à l'endroit.

Entrez Capitaine.

Harm? Ah oui, les règles de l'exercice... Harm, si tu nous laissait s'il te plaît, je dois m'entretenir avec le Colonel. »

Rabb quitta la cabine après un dernier regard complice envers Sarah.

--------------  


_**18h00 – USS Washington- mess des officier**_  
**_Atlantique nord_**

« La place est libre?. Sturgis se tenait debout son plateau entre les mains.

Bien sûr! Et ta discussion avec Mac?

Elle est dans de sales draps. l'amiral Fishburne l'accuse de conduite inconvenante, elle est... enceinte. Hésita-t-il. Bien sûr elle nie, mais je dois avouer qu'elle est très sollicitée. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'une belle plante craque pour un pilote.

Sturgis avait beau être son meilleur ami, il poussait le bouchon un peu trop loin.

Tu crois pas que tu exagère un peu, c'est Mac tout de même!

Ce n'est qu'une femme après tout!

Harm trépignait. D'un instant à l'autre il allait lui coller son poing dans la figure, ami ou pas. Harm commençait déjà à se lever de son siège.

Je ne comprends pas cet attirance qu'elles ont toutes pour toi!

Harm s'interrompit et retomba lourdement sur sa chaise.

Tu l'as dit toi même, c'est Mac! Et Mac et Harm c'est comme Laurel et Hardi, Starski et Hutch, Roméo et Juliette! Ironisa-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est tirée d'affaire. »

-------------  


**_10h05 – JAG - Bureau de l'amirale Chegwidden_**  
_**Amérique du nord– Etats-Unis**_

On criait dans le bureau de l'amiral.

- « Non de Dieu! Mais qui m'a collé deux ahuris pareils! Comme si j'étais pas assez compréhensif!

AJ faisait les cents pas dans le bureau.

Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu m'en parler?, se tournant vers le couple, Non, surtout ne répondez pas ou je ne répond plus de rien! Mais qui est-ce qui commande bon sang de bon soir? hurla-t-il en leur tournant de nouveau le dos.

Vous aurez ma demande de réaffectation demain matin Amiral!

Ben tiens Capitaine! Il fit volte face, Manquait plus que ça! Eh vous Mac, la fusillant du regard, de la démission dans l'air peut-être? N'hésitez pas, c'est le moment! Posant nerveusement ses mains sur ses hanches, Et moi je fait comment pour remplacer d'un seul coup deux de mes meilleurs éléments!!! Allez foutez-moi le camps! »

Il s'enfonça dans son siège, ils en avaient mis du temps, encore heureux qu'il s'y soit attendu. Oh, et puis il trouverait certainement un truc pour les garder tous les deux, n'avait-il pas réussit avec les Roberts ? Il sourit légèrement : ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ces 7 dernières années, avec un peu de chance Harm grandirait un peu et ne déchargerait plus une arme en plein tribunal. Il rit, il ne fallait tout de même pas rêver.

D'un doigt sur l'interphone, il appela Tiner.

« Tiner, commandez-moi un bouquet de fleur pour Mac, avec le message suivant « Sincères Félicitations tout de même. ». Il allait relâcher la pression de son index lorsqu'il ajouta : « Quelque chose d'approprié pour une future maman! » Puis il se renfonça dans le cuir du fauteuil.

La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Harm était assis sur le bord du bureau de Sarah, légèrement penché sur elle, il allait l'embrasser, elle lui souriait amoureusement quand Bud fit irruption.

Colonel mes félicitations! Capitaine, vous connaissez la nouvelle?

Je crois que oui Bud! Dit Harriète qui arrivait, Si je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas!

Tout le JAG se succédait dans le bureau de Mac et jetait des regards complices dans celui de Rabb.

-------------  


_**10h05 – JAG - Tribunal**_  
**_Amérique du nord– Etats-Unis_**

Comment ce concentrer sur l'affaire, elle était radieuse. Elle souriait face au jury. Sa poitrine généreuse se gonflait voluptueusement à chacune de ses inspirations. Sa main posée à la base de son ventre soulignait combien il s'était arrondit ces derniers mois. Elle se retourna dans sa direction, se massant la nuque de sa main libre. Harm n'en pouvait plus, il aurait aimé la tenir tendrement contre lui, la couvrir de baisers, lui sussurer combien il l'aimait et combien il aimait leur enfant à venir.

Mac s'interrompit une seconde, un rictus de douleur sur le visage, elle se courba légèrement puis se redressa et repris sa plaidoirie. Personne ne le remarqua, personne excepté Harm. Maintenant il la scrutait du regard le plus attentivement possible. Il lui semblait que la main posée sur son ventre se crispait de plus en plus souvent, elle ne souriait plus et éprouvait quelques imperceptibles difficultés à se concentrer. Harm se leva.

- « Capitaine, veuillez vous rasseoir! tonna le juge Elisabeth Keyes.

Excusez moi votre honneur, mais je souhaite demander une suspension d'audience. Répondit-il.

Le malaise de Sarah s'accroissait désormais à vue d'oeil.

Pour quel raison? Je vous prie Capitaine!

Alors qu'elle finissait à peine sa phrase, Sarah défaillit.

Parce que le procureur est sur le point d'accoucher, votre honneur! Dit-il tout en se précipitant pour retenir Mac.

Le bruit monta alors dans le tribunal. Le juge Keyes joua du marteau.

Silence! Faites venir une ambulance! L'audience est levée! »

-----------  


_**2h38 – Appartement de Sarah et Harm  
Amérique du nord– Etats-Unis**_

Mac se réveillait, elle était seule dans le lit. Elle se leva, enfila son peignoir et se rendit à pas de loup vers le salon d'où jaillissait de la lumière. Toujours à pas feutrés, elle se glissa dans l'embrasure de la porte. Harm était appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine, torse nu, Diane contre lui, un livre ouvert devant eux.

- « L'action publique ne se prescrit pas dans les cas visés aux articles 408, 409 et 410 ou lorsqu'un déserteur ou un insoumis s'est réfugié ou est resté à l'étranger en temps de guerre pour se soustraire à ses obligations militaires.

Diane gazouillait.

Tu n'as rien de mieux pour l'endormir? Un conte de fée peut-être! Suggéra Sarah visiblement amusée.

Elle s'approcha d'eux, déposa un doux baiser sur le front de Diane et une tendre caresse sur le dos de son époux.

_**Fin**_


End file.
